Świąteczna odmiana
by Irysek
Summary: Samotność jest czymś, co znane jest każdemu. W święta jednak każdy chce chociaż przez chwilę cieszyć się obecnością drugiego człowieka. Ayane, która dopiero co wyszła z imprezy klasowej przez przypadek trafia na swojego nauczyciela. Przede wszystkim dla fanów Kimi ni Todoke, pairingu AyanexPin no i dla Bezy, dla której to napisałam.


Zimno. Śniegu co prawda nie było, ale wszechogarniający mróz bezlitośnie wdzierał się pod ubrania. Było późno, pusto na ulicach i strasznie cicho. Wszyscy siedzieli ze swoimi rodzinami i przyjaciółmi, razem świętując Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Byli jednak ludzie, którzy wybrali tego dnia samotność. Samotność, która towarzyszyła im przez całe życie. Latarnie oświetlały chodnik, gdy po uśpionej już ulicy rozległ się stukot obcasów. Ayane wpatrywała się w ziemię spowalniając. Przed chwilą wyszła z klasowej imprezy, cudem uwalniając się od natrętnych podrywaczy. Wokół niej kręciło się ich wielu, zapewne dlatego, że była bardzo atrakcyjną jak i sympatyczną dziewczyną. Na czele zalotników od dłuższego czasu stał Miura Kent, zabójczo przystojny kolega z klasy. Yano przystanęła i oparła się o płot. Westchnęła cicho, a z jej ust uniosła się para. To nie tak, że ona go nie lubiła. Uważała, że to bardzo sympatyczny i interesujący chłopak. Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że był dla niej za dobry. Nie czuła przy nim, że 'to ten'. Owszem, zdarzało się, że doprowadzał do szybszego bicia jej serca, ale to nie było to, na co liczyła. Po dłuższej chwili stania na mrozie poprawiła sobie szalik i ruszyła dalej. Puste ulice zdawały się odzwierciedlać jej życie. Już miała wrócić do domu, gdy zorientowała się, że stoi pod barem, do którego czasami przychodziła. Nie wahając się zbyt długo weszła do środka czując na policzkach ciepło rozchodzące się z pomieszczenia. Rozpięła kurtkę, zdjęła ją i uśmiechnęła się do znajomego kelnera, siadając przy stoliku w rogu sali. Zamówiła gorącą herbatę i rozkoszowała się atmosferą, jaka tam panowała. Wokół wisiało wiele świątecznych ozdób, które nadawały barowi uroku. Ayane uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, to były pierwsze święta, które spędzała samotnie. Zawsze znajdywała sobie jakiegoś chłopaka tylko po to, by móc być z kimś tego dnia. W tym roku jednak wiele się wydarzyło i Yano postanowiła, że nie będzie już ich wykorzystywać. Nareszcie zapragnęła prawdziwie się zakochać. Przymknęła oczy wzdychając głośno. Samotność... Czemu towarzyszy jej przez całe życie? Nie umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Dopiła herbatę i już miała się zbierać, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos. Był wyraźnie rozbawiony, co mogło znaczyć, że świetnie się bawił. Zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i spojrzała na własne nogi pustym, prawie całkowicie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Pin. Zacisnęła dłonie na spódnicy i przymknęła oczy. Zawsze ją drażnił, kłóciła się z nim, ale... No właśnie, ale. Mimo iż był jej nauczycielem, choć wcale tak się nie zachowywał, przy nim czuła się dziwnie. Zupełnie inaczej niż przy tych wszystkich chcących ją poderwać facetach. Obejrzała się za siebie, rozglądając za posiadaczem głosu, który tak na nią podziałał. Z początku go nie widziała, lecz w pewnym momencie jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jego przystojnym ciele. Cholera, myślała, siedzi przy wyjściu. Nie było szans, by udało jej się przejść tak, żeby jej nie zauważył. Zatrzęsła się, nie wiedziała, co teraz. I wtedy... ujrzała ładną, blondwłosą kobietę, którą obejmował. Była ścięta na krótko, mocno umalowana. Ayane poczuła jak jej serce mocno się ściska. A więc tak wygląda ta cała pielęgniarka, z którą się umówił? Odetchnęła głęboko i wstała. Skoro zajęty jest jakąś kobietą na pewno nie zwróci na nią uwagi. Zapłaciła za herbatę i skierowała się do wyjścia zakładając na siebie kurtkę. Gdy przechodziła obok niego starała się nie patrzeć w jego stronę. Już trzymała rękę na klamce, czując jak serce jej łomocze. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią działo. Być może to efekt alkoholu, który wypiła na imprezie. Prynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Już myślała, że uda jej się zwiać, gdy znowu usłyszała jego głos.  
- Yano? - Wydawał się zdziwiony. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, jedną ręką obejmując kobietę, która mu towarzyszyła. Po ciele Ayane przeszedł dreszcz. Gdyby nie była sobą, zapewne już by się popłakała. Zdjęła rękę z klamki i zrezygnowana obróciła się w jego stronę.  
- Pin. Nie zauważyłam cię. - Słyszała jak jej głos drżał. Nie potrafiła nad tym zapanować. Spojrzała na blondynkę, potem znowu na niego. - Nie sądzisz, że są lepsze miejsca na randkę? - Wykpiła go tak, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Rudowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią naburmuszony.  
- A co taka gówniara jak ty może niby wiedzieć na taki temat? - Warknął.  
- Więcej niż ci się wydaje, panie-niewiadomo-jak-dorosły! - Była zła, nie tylko na niego. Właśnie wybuchała w niej cała frustracja, jaka towarzyszyła jej od dłuższego czasu.  
- Tak, tak. Wracaj do piaskownicy, dzieciom nie wolno wychodzić o tak późnych porach! - Zaczął się nakręcać. Ayane wiedziała, że gdyby teraz powiedziała o jedno słowo za dużo zapewne już by się przechwalał. Nie zdążyła jednak zareagować, gdyż on mówił dalej. Wydawał się jednak zaskoczony i... zmartwiony? Nie, musiało jej się zdawać.  
- A ty czemu nie jesteś na klasowej imprezie? Wyrzucili cię? - Oczywiście musiał dorzucić wredną, w jego mniemaniu, uwagę.  
- Nie. Sama wyszłam. - Spojrzała w bok. Tym wzrokiem, który sprawiał, że miał ochotę ją przytulić. Zacisnął dłonie tak, że zauważyć mogła to tylko jego towarzyszka. Spojrzał na twarz swojej uczennicy i poczuł jak serce bije mu szybciej. To nie był pierwszy raz. Dobrze wiedział, że mu nie wolno. Że to nie stosowne. Nie potrafił jednak przestać tak na nią reagować. Yano była naprawdę uroczą i mądrą dziewczyną. Młodą, ale nie to było największym problemem. On był nauczycielem, ona uczennicą. To sprawiało, że nawet jakby chciał, nie mógłby się o nią starać. Dlatego, mimo zazdrości, cieszył się, że miała wokół siebie Miurę.  
- Ej. Co jest? - Nie wytrzymał. Zabrał rękę z ramienia pielęgniarki i pochylił się w stronę Yano. Ta jednak szybko się odsunęła, czując, że jego bliskość tylko wszystko pogorszy.  
- Nie twoja sprawa Pin. - I wybiegła z baru. Pierwszy raz widział, by reagowała tak emocjonalnie. Poza tym, nim zniknęła za drzwiami ujrzał jej twarz. Coś musiało się dziać, czuł to. Bez zastanowienia złapał kurtkę i nawet się nie pożegnawszy z blondwłosą pięknością, pobiegł za swoją uczennicą. Przez pewien czas gonił ją zachowując dystans. Jednak gdy przystanęła by złapać oddech, dobiegł do niej i złapał za ramiona. Oddychali głeboko, dosyć głośno dysząc. Zimne powietrze wdzierało im się do gardeł, sprawiając ból. Czuli jak ich serca pragną wyskoczyć im z piersi. Cisza pomiędzy nimi w pewnym momencie zaczęła być ciężka. Spojrzał na nią i pogłaskał po głowie. Czuł jak alkohol szumiał mu w głowie. Nie potrzebnie tyle pił, ale teraz już nic na to nie poradzi. Widząc jej wyraz twarzy postanowił nie pytać więcej o to, co się stało. Przyciągnął ją do siebie delikatnie i zaczął głaskać to po plecach, to po głowie. Ayane zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, przylgnęła do jego ciała bezwładnie, całkowicie mu się poddając. Zacisnęła dłonie na jego kurtce, czując jak łzy spływają po jej policzkach. Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, w całkowitym milczeniu, tak nie podobnym do nich dwojga. Obydwoje byli zaskoczeni i jednocześnie przerażeni całą sytuacją, jednak nie chcieli tego przerywać. Mimo to, w końcu musieli. Było zimno, śnieg wdzierał im się pod ubrania, a poza tym, rozsądek mimo wszystko powrócił. Ayane zadrżała, gdy odsuwała się od niego na tyle, by nie czuć jego ciepła.

- Przepraszam. - Burknęła i spojrzała gdzieś w bok, wycierając łzę rękawem. - Zapomnijmy o tym. Ani ja, ani ty nie powinniśmy się tak zachowywać.  
- Tak, nie powinniśmy. - Pin zdawał się nie ogarniać tego, co się właściwie stało. Patrzył na nią pustym wzrokiem i oddychał głeboko. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu czekać na nic więcej. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy poczuła na swoim ramieniu uścisk. Delikatny, ale i zdecydowany. Odwróciła się i jedyne co dostrzegła, to zaczerwieniona od zimna i zażenowania twarz Pina. Chwilę później czuła już jego usta na swoich, a po jej ciele przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej, mimo wielu doświadczeń z mężczyznami, nie doznała.  
- Odprowadzę cię do domu. Nie powinnaś chodzić sama. - Pin zaraz po pocałunku zdawał się udawać, że do niczego nie doszło. Powrócił do swojej roli nauczyciela, który powinien troszczyć się o swoich uczniów. Ayane jednak nie chciała wracać do domu.  
- Nie, połażę sobie. Nie przejmuj się mną Pin. Wracaj lepiej do swojej randki. - Mruknęła cicho z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że przez nią zepsuł sobie spotkanie z, jak na jej gust, całkiem niezłą blondynką. On jednak pokręcił głową i przyjrzał się jej. Już i tak byłoby za późno, dopuścił się bowiem haniebnego czynu. Opuścił swoja towarzyszkę w pogoni za inną kobietą, w dodatku nei płacąc rachunku za zamówione wcześniej trunki. Oj, oby nie musiał się już nigdy spotykać z pielęgniarką, bo inaczej spłonie ze wstydu i zakłopotania...  
- Jeżeli nie masz co ze sobą zrobić... Zaszczycę cię swoim towarzystwem. - Uśmiechnął się głupkowato, sprawiając iż na jej ustach pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Ten, który tak bardzo mu się podobał, ale pojawiał się zdecydowanie za rzadko. Miał wrażenie, ze Ayane śmiała się tylko przy Sadako, ewentualnie przy Chizu.  
- Nie chcę sprawiać ci jeszcze więcej klopotów Pin. Mój zły humor nie powinien psuć ci świąt. - Nadal nie patrzyła mu w twarz. Poliki miała już całe czerwone, jednak nikt by się nie domyślił iż to przez ten drobny całus, którego istnienie obydwoje próbowali tak bardzo wymazać ze swojej pamięci.  
- Właściwie, to jak sama zauważyłaś, zepsułem swoją randkę, więc siedzę w święta sam. - Wyszczerzył się jak głupi i nie czekając na jej decyzję popchnął ją lekko w stronę swojego domu.  
Nie szli długo. Dojście na miejsce zajęło im maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut. Gdy tylko weszli do środka odetchnęli z ulgą, ciesząc się z ciepła, jakie ich otoczyło. Zdjęli kurtki i buty i weszli do małego pokoju, który Pin zamieszkiwał. Nie był duży, ale Ayane wydał się bardzo przytulny. Była tu już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz to zauważyła. W pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, a żadne z nich nie potrafiło jej przerwać. Mężczyzna zrobił herbatę, którą chwilę później postawił przed uczennicą.  
- Rodzice nie będą się martwić, że jeszcze nie wracasz? - Zapytał zaciekawiony. Normalny nastolatek już dawno musiałby wracać, nawet w święta.  
- Nie. Moich rodziców nie obchodzi co robię. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz jestem o tej porze poza domem. - Powiedziała chwilę przed tym, jak zaczęła pić herbatę. Pin spojrzał tylko na nią smutnym wzrokiem i, nim sam się zorientował, już siedział przy niej i głaskał ją po głowie. Yano nie zamierzała się opierać. Była stworzeniem, które obdarzało czułością najbliższych przyjaciół, ale jej samej było brak ciepła i miłości. Pin już dawno to zauważył, zaledwie po kilku wymianach zdań między nimi. Piła herbatę podczas gdy on zabawiał ją żartami i plotkami na temat niektórych uczniów icj szkoły. Śmiała się radośnie, jakby zapominając egzystencjonalnych cierpieniach, które męczyły ją na codzień. Nim się spostrzegli była już piąta rano, a oczy same im się zamykały. W międzyczasie zdążyli przylgnąć do siebie całkowicie, jakby podświadomie czując, że tylko to da im szczęście w ten jeden, jedyny dzień w roku. Dziewczyna położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, on oparł się o ścianę i objął jej plecy ramieniem. Pocałował ją delikatnie w czubek głowy i nim się spostrzegli ich oczy zamknęly się, a myśli powędrowały gdzieś, hen daleko.  
Gdy się obudziła Pin opierał głowę o jej czoło. Zarumieniona, odczuwając skutki nadużycia alkoholu poprzedniego wieczora starała się odsunąć od nauczyciela, nie budząc go przy tym. Zamierzała wymknąć się pokryjomu, jak najciszej. Tak, żeby myślał iż wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy były jedynie snem, a pomiędzy nimi wcale nie utworzyła się silna więź. Więź, która od tego dnia będzie ich największym wrogiem. Będzie utrudniała im współistnienie, wspólne działanie w szkole. Bowiem, gdy tylko dotarło do niej, kim tak naprawdę jest dla niej Pin, Ayane bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie spojrzy na niego jak na zwykłego belfra, wychowawcę, którym był. Podniosła się nie robiac przy tym praktycznie w ogole halasu, nachyliła się nad jego twarzą i po raz ostatni musnęła ustami lekko jego wargi, a dlonią przeczesała jego włosy. Nie minęły dwie minuty, a ona juz zamykała za soba drzwi i kierowała się do swojego domu. Pełna obaw, myśli, ale i tlącego się w niej szczęścia. Szczęścia osoby, która kocha i jest kochana.  
W tym czasie Pin tak naprawdę nie spał. Leżał z przymkkniętymi oczami, starając się poukładać sobie wszystkie myśli. Nadal czuł jej usta na swoich, co nie pozwalało mu się skupić. Po dłuższym czasie jednak wstał, ogarnął siebie i pokój i postanowił wrócić do normalności. Nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać, skoro Yano wyraźnie nie miała ochoty tego kontynuować. A przynajmniej tak myślał rudowłosy przystojniak, który tego dnia czuł się wyjątkowo podle. Zdał sobie sprawę w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł, i że tak naprawdę jednym zbyt śmiałym zachowaniem zepsuł wszystko, co było pomiędzy nim, a jego młodą i zdolną uczennicą.


End file.
